


El destino te guiará

by sweetxtea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetxtea/pseuds/sweetxtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los guardianes deciden celebrar el Día del amor y la Amistad, pero llegará un nuevo miembro, junto una nueva amenaza, que cambiará todos sus planes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celebrando una elección

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Éste es mi primer fanfic; tengo como beta a Nefertari Queen para ciertos capítulos. Gracias a ella estoy aquí, así que, si lees esto: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Ojalá lo disfruten, y sin más que decir... ¡A leer!

Los Guardianes, como marcaba la tradición anual, realizaron una pequeña reunión para festejar el día del Amor y de la Amistad (aunque, cabe destacar que para dos guardianes era más amor que amistad).

La fiesta empezaría a las 6 de la tarde, en el Taller de Norte, cuyo dueño los esperaba impaciente; ya quería reírse de las típicas bromas entre Jack y Bunny.

El guardián inmediatamente se dirigió a la sala del Globo, donde se encontraba el inmenso globo terráqueo lleno de las luces de la fe infantil.

Aquella velada sería la primera que compartirían con Jack desde que él se convirtió oficialmente en Guardián, y ya que su centro era la diversión, Norte estaba más que convencido de que no faltaría alegría en la fiesta. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, el ruso no pudo notar la llegada de un Yeti avisándole la presencia del Hombre de la Luna.

Sintió en su vientre el mismo presentimiento tan acertado que tuvo hacia Pitch, y entrando a la sala del Globo, pudo perfectamente ver el halo de luz lunar. El Guardián de las Maravillas decidió esperar a que los demás guardianes llegaran, para que así Manny "hablara" con todos.

Sus compañeros no tardaron en hacerse presentes: Sandman, Bunnymund y Tooth, siendo Jack el último en llegar.

—Tengo algo importante que enseñarles —La actitud seria del ruso lleno de dudas a sus compañeros.

Al terminar de hablar, Norte los encaminó al salón del Globo. Cuando llegaron, todos observaron lo mismo que les había dicho el Guardián líder; a la bella luz lunar posándose en el centro del emblema de los Guardianes.

Del suelo surgió un pedestal en el cual reposaba un hermoso cristal, donde los rayos lunares se reflejaron. Era exactamente lo que Norte presentía; la selección de un nuevo guardián.

—No hay más Jack Frost así que... —Conejo miro divertido al ojizarco, que se encontraba rodando los ojos —¡Por favor, que no sea la marmota!

—Manny siempre nos sorprende —susurró el ruso.

La imagen del nuevo guardián apareció, aunque no revelara mucho sobre su identidad y su género; su rostro estaba escondido por una capucha, y su cuerpo cubierto por una gran túnica dorada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Conejo, con un toque de enfado —¿Cómo se supone que sabremos quién es, genio?

—¡Conejo! —regañó la Hada.

El pedestal se hundió y volvió a su lugar. A continuación, la luz de la luna mostró a una persona caminando en la tundra congelada.

—¿Vendrá a nosotros? —inquirió Jack, confundido.

—Eso es nuevo —dijo Norte, con una mano en la barbilla, pensativo.

oOo

Jack y Tooth se encontraban charlando amenamente un poco apartados de los demás guardianes.

—...Y me encontré con un elefante —narró Jack —¡Un elefante! ¡En un fiesta infantil!

—Me puedo imaginar tu cara de asombro —Tooth rió.

—Fue increíble —Él sonrió—. Por cierto, te tengo una sorpresa.

La guardiana levantó las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿De qué se trata? —interrogó.

—Espera aquí —Le guiñó el ojo antes de marcharse a otra habitación.

La Hada no era una fanática de las sorpresas, pero que el guardián quisiera asombrarla no le molestaba ni siquiera un poco.

Tardó diez minutos exactos en su búsqueda. Al regresar, ni siquiera se había acercado a Tooth cuando Norte comenzó a hablar.

—Phil me acaba de decir que el cristal está brillando. Su resplandor es rojizo —comentó—. El nuevo guardián está cerca.

Los guardianes se vieron curiosos entre ellos, con una sonrisa indescriptible. Mientras tanto, a unos metros del Taller, se encontraba _un ser_ que miraba con satisfacción el lugar.

—Al fin —murmuró.


	2. Un nuevo miembro

Dos minutos después de intercambiar miradas, Jack comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

La razón era que él había escondido su sorpresa para la guardiana, así ella ni ningún otro guardián la encontraría. El problema estaba en que se había olvidado donde la colocó.

Sonrió al sospechar donde estaría.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —cuestionó Conejo.

—Por nada, ya regreso.

Luego de escabullirse, se dirigió a una mesa con un mantel blanco. Encima de ella estaba el ponche y muchas galletas. Después de tomar una, Jack se agachó y levantó el mantel, de modo que pudiese ver el suelo y… el regalo.

—¡Lo encontré! —vociferó entusiasmado, mientras tomaba el objeto.

Con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios, se puso de pie, solamente para observar cómo sus compañeros le miraban. Al parecer, había llamado la atención con su grito.

Sonrojado hasta las orejas, Jack caminó, poco a poco, hacia su pareja.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó lo suficiente bajo para que solo Tooth le escuchara. Le entregó la caja con detalles de hielo y agregó: —Espero que te guste.

—¿Lo hiciste tú? —preguntó, refiriéndose a la caja.

—Sí —Jack afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tooth abrió la caja sin evitar observar la sonrisa divertida de Jack. Cuando pudo sentir en el interior un objeto, dejó de mirar a Jack y concentró su atención a la pulsera dorada. De ella colgaba una pluma falsa de colibrí y un diente de cristal hueco en cuyo centro nieve caía lentamente.

—Es hermoso —susurró.

—Como tú.

La Hada se ruborizó y enseguida se inclinó para besar la mejilla del Guardián.

—Gracias, Jack.

Aquella pequeña escena se vio interrumpida por un Yeti que llegó dándole información en su idioma a Norte.

—¿Quién está en la puerta? —interrogó el ruso, despertando la curiosidad en los demás guardianes.

—¿Es una amenaza? —inquirió Tooth, con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer, comenzaba a entender el idioma de los Yetis.

—Que pase —ordenó Norte. Colocó una mano en su mentón, pensativo.

—¿Estás seguro? —La Hada se le acercó a Norte, su rostro mostrando preocupación.

—¿Podrían decirnos que está sucediendo? —pidió Conejo.

 _¡Sí!_ Escucharon un grito femenino no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Poco tiempo después, Phil entró escoltando a una persona encapuchada, de túnica dorada y dejando a la vista su brillante sonrisa.

Los ojos de Tooth se abrieron de asombro; aquellos dientes eran parecidos a los de Jack.

—Guardianes —habló la persona desconocida. Con una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, añadió: —Es un gusto conocerlos.

—¿Qué deseas? —Norte demandó, con cierta desconfianza.

—El Hombre de la Luna les habló sobre un nuevo miembro ¿no es cierto? —mencionó el ser disfrazado, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Quién te ha dado esa información? —manifestó el Conejo de Pascua —¿Cómo sabes del nuevo guardián?

La chica rió.

—Guardiana —corrigió, quitándose la capucha. Su tono de piel medio resaltaba sus ojos azules como el mar, el cabello marrón le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda y sus labios color rosado suave formaban una línea recta.

Era hermosa.

Bajo la capa dorada, llevaba un vestido blanco, igual a la nieve.

—Nathaly —Jack reconocería ese rostro donde fuera.

Ella sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

—La misma. Pensé que no me reconocerías —admitió.

—Sigues siendo misteriosa —recalcó Jack, cruzándose de brazos, con una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Te presento a mis compañeros, ellos son… —Jack comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

—No es necesario, Jack. Los conozco muy bien —mencionó—. Norte, Sadman, Tooth y Conejo, más reconocidos por: Santa Claus, el Hombre de Arena, el Hada de los dientes y el Conejo de Pascua.

Miró a cada uno cuando decía sus nombres.

—Es todo un honor —continuó Nathaly.

—Sorprendente —musitó Conejo.

—Tooth, ¿nos haces los honores? —preguntó Jack a su novia, una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó la Hada.

—¿De qué? —cuestionó, un tanto aterrada, la castaña.

—Claro.

Tooth voló con rapidez hacia Nathaly, posando sus dedos en la boca de ella tratando de poder observar mejor aquellos relucientes dientes.

—¡Qué bonitos! —exclamó, alejándose de la morena.

Nathaly se tocó las mejillas, con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa.

—Duelen un poco —dijo, refiriéndose a sus cachetes.

—Lo siento. No pude resistirme más —dijo en respuesta Tooth.

—Tranquila. Es de imaginarse; eres el Hada de los Dientes, de todos modos —La Hada sonrió y dirigió la vista hacia al Guardián más joven.

La castaña rió al imaginarse a Jack en una situación parecida. Tooth dejó de sonreír solo para comenzar a darles instrucciones a sus pequeñas hadas.

—¿Qué tal te tratan los años? —preguntó el peliblanco, al observar como Tooth se alejaba, murmullando varias ciudades con sus respectivas calles.

—Bien, supongo. Hacia menos calor hace trescientos cincuenta años —informó. Nathaly era un espíritu más antiguo que Jack; él, en busca de diversión, había interrumpido una de las bromas de ella (casi era quemado vivo por ella, cabe decir).

Intercambiaron un centenar de frases más, hasta que Norte se les acercó.

—Nathaly, ¿no? —Ella asintió —¿Cómo supiste que serias una guardiana? ¿Manny te lo dijo?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No. Ni siquiera sé quien es Manny —Norte le miró confundido, igual que Jack—. Mis sueños fueron los que me dijeron que era una guardiana.

—¿Tus sueños? —terció Conejo, apareciendo de repente a su lado.

—Sí, ellos me dicen lo que pasará en un futuro cercano —informó la ojizarca.

—Sorprendente —murmuró Norte. Sandman llamó su atención y le informó, mediante señas, que ya debía irse. El ruso asintió, despidiéndose de su compañero junto a los demás Guardianes.

—¿Tienes donde quedarte? —le preguntó Conejo a Nathaly.

—He visto una cueva acogedora durante el camino, así que sí.

—Deberías quedarte en el Taller. Aún no sabemos por qué Manny te ha elegido —manifestó Norte. Los demás asintieron en acuerdo.

—En el cuarto que yo uso hay dos camas —recordó Tooth y, con una sonrisa, completó: —Podrías dormir ahí.

—Si no es molestia...

—Todo arreglado. ¡Buenas noches! —se despidió Conejo, yéndose a la habitación que le correspondía.

—Buenas noches —dijeron en unísono los demás, mientras se dirigían a los dormitorios.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
